mirrorsedgefandomcom-20200223-history
Kruger Security
Overview Kruger Security (KrugerSec, KSec) is a private security division of the Kruger Holding firm owned by Gabriel Kruger and is the security arm of the Conglomerate. They presumably fulfill the role of law enforcement in the City of Glass, despite being a private organization. Kruger Holding A security, weapons manufacture, and resource mining giant, Kruger Holding is the largest and most influential corporation within the Conglomerate. A Kruger has occupied the Conglomerate Director Chair for 10 out of 14 Fiscal Years since the Conglomerate’s rise to power, and currently Johanna Kruger is calling the shots. A security, weapons manufacture, and resource mining giant, Kruger Holding is the largest and most influential corporation within the Conglomerate. Its main subsidiary KrugerSec handles all security in Cascadia, and its personnel enforce order on the streets and rooftops of the vast, sprawling cities. KrugerSec is led by Gabriel Kruger and has its corporate headquarters in Glass. A Kruger has occupied the Conglomerate Director Chair for ten out of fourteen fiscal years since the Conglomerate's rise to power. Unit Sniper Turret Also called a Sentry Drone. A stationary AI turret developed by KrugerArms with a long fire range. It's GridPrint detection systems and GaN lasers allows it to efficiently recognize unauthorized personnel quickly at a significant distance. Using the highest calibre munitions authorized in mid-hiCaste centres, the drone is extremely dangerous and accurate against low speed targets. Once detected Faith must keep moving at all costs to avoid being hit. Guardian The most common face of KrugerSec to a well behaved employ. A constant reminder to the employs to closely follow Conglomerate policy and keep job performance high. Runners have been dealing with them for years and the Guardians offer little challenge to even a relatively new cabal member. Protector An uncommon and uncomfortable sight for Employs as their presence is often associated with direct policy enforcement, a demotion, or even deportation to lower caste facilities. Resistant to damage and able to counter or retaliate against repeated attacks, their increased level of competence and protective gear make them a serious threat when found in groups. Shock Protector There has been little to no overt resistance to Conglomerate rule in Glass since the November Riots. Still, KrugerSec has a class of units called Shock Protectors trained and ready to handle large groups or difficult employs or loCastes. Equipped with the Kinetic Pacifier, one or two can effectively corral large groups and force them to the ground. Shock Protectors are tough and extremely resistant to direct attacks. Enforcer The Enforcers are the special tactics team of KrugerSec, trained in tactical positioning and high damage ranged combat. The Enforcers are however only lightly trained in close quarters fighting. Used for external military purposes they have only been present in correctional facilities or as Gabriel Kruger’s personal bodyguards. This is about to change. Sentinel They are the Elite level of KrugerSec and represent the highest trained enemy you will face. The training program is shrouded in secrecy but their effectiveness is undebatable. They keep employs safe, often from themselves. The Sentinels are fast, tenacious, and quick to deliver punishment. Vehicle Kruger Security relies on vertical take-off and landing (VTOL) aircraft and unmanned aerial vehicles (drones) for a rapid air response. A drone is a flying version of the Sniper Turret. Gallery rendition1.img (4).jpg|Faith fighting a group of KrugerSec enemies. KSEC Guardian 1080p.jpg|KrugerSec Guardian rendition1.img (3).jpg|KrugerSec Protector rendition1.img (5).jpg|KrugerSec Enforcer (Female) rendition1.img (6).jpg|KrugerSec Enforcer (Male) Shockprotector.jpg|Kruger Sec Shock Protector rendition1.img (2).jpg|KrugerSec Sentinel Guard, Faith, Gabriel.JPG|Kruger and a Sentinel dispensing "Justice" Mirrors-edge-enemy.jpg|The design for the Protector was upgraded to the Shock Protector. ERT 2.jpg|"ERT-2 KrugerSec" logo ME2 Trailer Screen PirandelloBLU.png|"Pirandello" in the "BLU" advertisement ME2_wall2.png|"Pirandello" below the "pd" per-haagensen-mec-sentinel-concept.jpg|KSEC Sentinel - Concept Art by Per Haagensen, http://www.artstation.com/artwork/kZnb6 per-haagensen-mec-drone-military-concept.jpg|KrugerSec Drone concept Per-haagensen-mec-vtol-02.jpg|Overhead view of VTOL Per-haagensen-mec-vtol-01.jpg|Concept Art of VTOL per-haagensen-mec-enforcer-concept-02.jpg|Male KrugerSec Enforcer Concept Art KrugerSec_EnforcerFemale.jpg|Female KrugerSec Enforcer concept per-haagensen-ksec-enforcer-raid-concept.jpg|KSEC Enforcers performing a raid Per-haagensen-ksec-weapons-concept-03.jpg|KSEC Sidearm concept Per-haagensen-ksec-weapons-concept-02.jpg|KSEC Enforcer Weapon concept, modeled after the Kriss Vector, known in-game as the KA-6 max-zamora-catalyst-2-0004-layer-1.jpg|Faith taking down a Guardian qx88Eot.png|KSEC VTOL in action Mirrors edge catalyst wallpaper 1.png|Faith is surrounded by Enforcers and Two Sentinels. Mirrors-edge-catalyst-1.jpg|Faith taking out a Sentinel Kruger Enforcers during the November Riots.jpg|Kruger Enforcers during the November Riots ME-Catalyst Screen3.jpg|Faith Fighting a 'Protector' Mirrors-edge-catalyst-gamescom.jpg|Two Sentinels on patrol, with a KrugerSec Advetisement Catalys1.jpg|Faith rushing towards Enforcers and a Shock Protector Mirrors-edge-catalyst-review-01.png|KrugerSec Holding facility. Enforcers on Guard Catalyst-feature-krugersec-main-image.jpg|Faith being released for processing Faith and Sentinels.png|Faith outrunning two Sentinels Wzidbth.jpg|Fighting Protectors on the Shard Qx88Eot.png|KrugerSec VTOL InGame KSEC_Protector_fight.png|KSEC Protectors fighting Faith MEC-04.jpg|Protectors and an employ/runner for demotion or deportation to the greylands Sentinels.png|Gabriel Kruger accompanied by two Sentinels Catalyst 03.jpg|Shock Protector being interrogated Ram4k8x.png|Faith fighting an Enforcer Tumblr o5l0fbl5hR1uilzkuo2 1280.png|Meeting area Mirrors-edge-catalyst-mission-1-4.jpg|Faith's first encounter with a Sentinel 1470314058-me20.jpg|KSEC Protectors in a VTOL, while Faith grappling hooks up the shard 1471107278-me44.jpg|fighting Sentinels XbeLIss.jpg|running at high speeds is highly advised when dodging sniper turret fire DbxWg3k.jpg|Dodging GaN laser fire from Sniper Turrets WuUFSiR.jpg|ditto, with a view of the turret DGbfqi7.jpg|It is important to have top speed and momentum when dodging turret fire BWRAqf1.jpg|speed is key Mirrors-Edge-Catalyst-Screenshot-2016.07.25-18.04.10.59.jpg|Cinematic tool assisted view of the Sniper Turret firing GaN lasers Vo6305y.png|Dodging Sentinel strikes K3yKZH0.png|Fighting Two sentinels near the end of the game Mirrors-Edge-Catalyst-Screenshot-2016.07.27-15.23.25.13.jpg Mirrors Edge Kick.jpg|fighting a protector AofM8QT.jpg|Faith at a security hub, while under a KSEC Alert 28339316705 4d26b0b840 b.jpg|Faith about to dive towards a group of KSEC enemies 7vXNCGd.png 33nJYhp - Imgur.gif QRCab2A.gif|Conceptual combat featuring the beta design for the Protector Mirrors-edge-catalyst-mission-5-5.jpg MirrorsEdgeCatalyst-2016-06-10-22-41-32.png Mirrors-edge-catalyst4.jpg Lr7fIfo.jpg KQovyWS.jpg EeWvbZs.jpg B9qcAXg.jpg 1471107278-me45.jpg 1471107277-me43.jpg Mirrors-edge-2-prototype-100311286-gallery.png Mirrors-Edge-Catalyst-Review-LBG.jpg Mpc-hc-2013-06-26-22-22-53-51.jpg Xkoozupq0fmzx7jn1c0w.gif WVqPbB7.gif Jyfzwimmpldvpyhdfgud.gif Tumblr nq0bvu4VLg1rs5gxyo1 500.gif Me-characters-2015-2.jpg Sentin broken mask.jpg Tumblr o3urdlN6VE1tt9kiio1 400.gif SoupyPotableAvians.gif 3ZbqMDr.gif 7vXNCGd.png 26221298306 4298a8057d o.jpg 26180939311 7470cded49 b.jpg 26162133680 c9e232e2a6 b.jpg Image24-9-585x300.jpg Max-zamora-catalyst-0020-layer-12.jpg Max-zamora-catalyst-0015-layer-17.jpg Ksec (1).jpg Ksec (2).jpg DbeTkSj.png Mood3 1.jpg E55d0c02431a82a6150ebfe19286d261.jpg Mirrors-Edge-Story-Screen-Grabs-12.jpg Max-zamora-catalyst-0005-layer-27.jpg KSEc Intervention.jpg M0p2rox.png L1K55go.jpg Cc44c0d1599c74dcc07519a1602ceaa2.jpg KrugerSec Drone-1.jpg|Concept art of a KrugerSec Drone BKxmgI5.png MPVwNVY.png M1w4kCx.png|Protector fight on the Skycity bridge tb3vLDl.png rna5ahb.png ga_mec_21.jpg|another view of Faith dodging Turret fire 5gjbG0i.png|Faith taking down a Protector while a Guardian is in pursuit KAERUAq.png|Drop kicking a KSEC Protector owHr2nR.png|Utilizing a Protector as a cushion THIS. IS. CASCADIA!.png FqE5aIh.png|The lobby for Gabriel Kruger's apartment heavily guarded by KrugerSec Units Mirrors-Edge-Catalyst-Screenshot-2016.07.26-15.40.09.01.jpg|An inside look at one of KrugerSec's security mainframes Mirrors-edge-catalyst-5.jpg Mirrorsedgec-3.jpg MirrorsEdgeClosedBeta_PJ_29.jpg Kick-to-the-face-1024x576.jpg maxresdefault (3).jpg maxresdefault.jpg MirrorsEdge-3-700x394-700x394.jpg mirrors-edge-catalyst-mission-13-1.jpg shokprotect.jpg Tim-was-drunk-at-work-1024x576.jpg x9qsgmP.jpg 1NQOxbX.png rJUlCvk.png 5jnwdAT.png 7F8h7Q1.png|free running from trouble awbLzUC.png D8gq3mW.png FAOJjcy.png FqE5aIh.png jLc9nk9.png|out running a drone N1fBWD2.png|dodging sentry turrets P4ZfMHs.png R4I6jje.png sLAKVIC.png|ziplining into an ambush tFLJ3FI.png THIS. IS. CASCADIA!.png|THIS. IS. CASCADIA. vkcH73Q.png W5uNFgQ.png|during a KSEC Alert w09R8NM.jpg|protectors being deployed z8CDx7D.png|Faith Vs. KSEC ZmyK171.png 15623843_202705906801078_1871254419790626816_n (1).jpg|Faith taking out Shock Protectors 15624633_403610879970427_4410694682984579072_n.jpg FAOJjcy.png mirrors-edge-2-gameplay.png 27698321253_207779d97a_o.png NVIDIA-Ansel-Mirrors-Edge-Catalyst-Custom-Filter.jpg mirrors-edge-catalyst-ansel-2.jpg maxresdefault (1).jpg kicking a protect.jpg index_600px-Mirror2_1.jpg me-characters-2013.jpg Flytrap fight.jpg hqdefault (1).jpg sent.jpg Guard,_Faith,_Gabriel.JPG 871450-mirror-s-edge-catalyst-playstation-4-screenshot-certain-finishing.jpg 871452-mirror-s-edge-catalyst-playstation-4-screenshot-this-guard.jpg 871453-mirror-s-edge-catalyst-playstation-4-screenshot-most-basic.jpg 871546-mirror-s-edge-catalyst-playstation-4-screenshot-encountering.jpg 871555-mirror-s-edge-catalyst-playstation-4-screenshot-disarming.jpg 871559-mirror-s-edge-catalyst-playstation-4-screenshot-sky-is-full.jpg 873036-mirror-s-edge-catalyst-playstation-4-screenshot-disrupting.jpg|disrupting their comms to stun them 873039-mirror-s-edge-catalyst-playstation-4-screenshot-environmental.jpg 873040-mirror-s-edge-catalyst-playstation-4-screenshot-finishing.jpg 873043-mirror-s-edge-catalyst-playstation-4-screenshot-surprise-behind.jpg 15803598_363413217370863_2599274895703539712_n.jpg|VTOL drone uv3YRel.jpg|Spotted by KrugerSec Forces vsZAYgJ.jpg mec_e3_2015_trailer_23.jpg|Sentinel as seen in the combat trailer FlyTrap fight.jpg 15048061_1721746231477746_4149815032235950080_n.jpg 15043632_936387589824809_2253600942580563968_n.jpg|A Guardian & Protector 17818270_1412263092150753_3532005336988778496_n.jpg 18013339_1079859095449037_2020096137771352064_n.jpg IM100306-MirrorsEdgeCatalyst006-1024x640.jpg|giving KSEC the Boot ksecalertfight.jpg|fighting while under a KSEC Alert mirrors-edgee284a2-catalyst_20160621121118.jpg|Let the bodies hit the floor mirror-edge-catalyst-mission-principale-liberation-004.jpg|Guardians Introduction IMG_3578.jpg|Guardian tries to punish faith trying to intervene 19380140_311288459328539_3523106495463948288_n.jpg 19379919_1911760405706135_8640896565105393664_n.jpg 18947599_269611393503610_251882978458730496_n.jpg 18812735_1801289136565276_1649183298959704064_n.jpg 18812431_1840854296233456_7540830976742522880_n.jpg 19367741_484562565209447_1431651662207909888_n.jpg 18812263_1305502899519404_8617108935981137920_n.jpg 18644889_886430724828848_2192259837407002624_n.jpg|KSEC in Exordium 18298396_241793822966721_5488547245953384448_n.jpg|KSEC Patrol guarding an Area 34-0-1498596829.jpg 34-0-1499100810.jpg|Shock Protector taken down 34-1-1498596828.jpg 34-1-1499100809.jpg 44-0-1498975830.png 44-1-1498975828.png|Smashing a Sentinels helmet 44-3-1498969502.png|Taking down a Protector 44-4-1498969500.png 44-6-1498969498.png 57-0-1500205315.png 57-1-1500205313.png 24-1-1497817381.png|Dropping in on a KSEC patrol 57-2-1500205310.png|Pair of Protectors rushing in 57-3-1500205309.png|Finishing a Protector 24-0-1497817384.png 48-5-1499045892.png 53-3-1499733456.png 53-4-1499733452.png 55-4-1499985815.png 55-6-1499985811.png 52-1-1499708801.jpg 52-2-1499708801.jpg|KSEC VTOL & Drone pursuing Faith during a KSEC Alert 428.jpg max.jpg STJq4vk.jpg dV4obcs.png 8gBJoKe.jpg 8Lhi17A.jpg OScbDKA.jpg qTXtJ6I.jpg rntIFY4.jpg 65-2-1500425853.jpg|KrugerSec, Policy Enforcers. 69-0-1500847055.png|KSEC Patrol stationed by one of their antennaes 69-1-1500847053.png|A KrugerSec patrol alerted by Faith's presence 69-2-1500847052.png|A pair of Enforcers on guard 69-3-1500847050.png|KSEC on patrol 69-4-1500847048.png|Enforcers firing at Faith 75-0-1501653145.png|Ziplining towards a KSEC patrol 50-0-1499372224.jpg|Running past and baiting KSEC during a 'Diversion' activity Ksec alert (4).jpg|Two protectors about to lead a MidCaste to oblivion Ksec alert (3).jpg Ksec alert (2).jpg Ksec alert (1).jpg mirror_s_edge_2-3409814.jpg Mirror's Edge Catalyst Review Combat.jpg 45-2-1499009575.png 92527119-vollbild.jpg mirrors-edge-catalyst-combat-1.jpg|an Enforcer moments from disaster Mirrors-Edge-Catalyst-review-7.jpg|A Neutralized Enforcer with their KA-2 mirrors-edge-catalyst-vtol.jpg|close up of the KrugerSec VTOL UncomfortableDismalBluet-mobile.jpg|During KSEC alerts, Faith will be pursued by VTOLs and KSEC patrols. 39e0037fb5c851139bded68c6aa61925.jpg|concept art of KrugerSec Office Interiors 56-0-1500066743.jpg KSEC turret.img.jpg|A stationary AI turret developed by KrugerArms with a long fire range. It's GridPrint detection systems and GaN lasers allows it to efficiently recognize unauthorized personnel quickly at a significant distance. Using the highest calibre munitions authorized in mid-hiCaste centres, the drone is extremely dangerous and accurate against low speed targets. Once detected Faith must keep moving at all costs to avoid being hit. 468px-Mission2-2.jpg 123456754356.jpg mirrorsedgecatalyst_2016-06-03_14-10-17-14_jpg_800x0_crop_upscale_q85.jpg catalyst.png Mirrors-Edge-Catalyst-c.jpg qzrtfx2b.png shoky.jpg mikael-nellfors-5b-portfolio01-droneworks-0-00-00-20.jpg per-haagensen-krugersec-ad-sentinel-02.jpg|KSEC Advertisement featuring the Sentinel per-haagensen-krugersec-ad-protector-02.jpg|KSEC advert with the shock protector per-haagensen-krugersec-ad-sentinel-01.jpg Anton-grandert-antongrandert-30.jpg Anton-grandert-antongrandert-28.jpg Anton-grandert-antongrandert-04.jpg Anton-grandert-antongrandert-03.jpg Rui-mu-guardian1.jpg Rui-mu-enemies-shock-protector.jpg Rui-mu-enemiessentinel.jpg Rui-mu-enemies-female-enforcer.jpg Kruger flashback.png Anton-grandert-antongrandert-28.jpg Anton-grandert-antongrandert-04.jpg Anton-grandert-antongrandert-03.jpg External Links *http://www.mirrorsedge.com/intel/factions-citizens/gabriel-kruger-and-krugersec *http://www.mirrorsedge.com/map *http://www.mirrorsedge.com/news/the-corporations-of-mirrors-edge-catalyst *http://www.mirrorsedge.com/news/the-enemy-types-of-mirrors-edge-catalyst *http://www.mirrorsedge.com/story Category:Faction